


Have I mentioned before that babies are one of my weaknesses?

by hyucklaugh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hybrid fox yeonjun, It's barely 1k smh, M/M, Short One Shot, Yeonjun being dramatic, as always, but barely mentioned, oh and yeonjun has baby brother, sowwy, too many usage of word cute and fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: Yeonjun and dramatic in one sentence is nothing that is unheard of.Oh, and add him feeling unreasonable jealousy for his baby brother for stealing Tyun's attention.Yup that's the summary.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Have I mentioned before that babies are one of my weaknesses?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I ended up making this very short drabble I whipped out after that idea of hybrid fox taejun I got yesterday while ignoring the other prompts in my draft. 
> 
> But hope you can enjoy it!

Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/tinyandbroken/status/1237916668367523841)

\--

Yeonjun _loves_ his baby brother.

He really do.

Ask him to jump off the cliff for that little ball of sunshine, and he’ll do it immediately with no second thought. It’s getting _that_ bad to the point of his parents scolded him _so many times_ for dotting his baby brother too much, worried that their youngest son will turn into a spoiled little boy later on. But what can he do really. His baby is just so cute he thinks every fiber of his being, every part of his DNA is screaming and pouring love for his little ball of fluff.

So it’s really out of his mind, bordering all of his logic, when he found himself feeling jealous of said lovely creature. His baby boy who he thinks has no rival in term of cuteness in this whole mortal world.

But you see, maybe there’s always exception for everything.

Maybe, perhaps, mayhaps, it will makes sense if the object of his jealousy is someone who actually can rivals said cuteness and fluffiness and sunshiness (he knows this word didn't exist, but well).

And this already said a lot, mind you, because Yeonjun is definitely biased when it comes to his beloved baby brother.

If there’s another being who Yeonjun will be found babying, dotting, coodling, loving, squealing about, it’s none other than Kang Taehyun, his younger childhood friend slash his next door neighbour slash his current boyfriend. _Ehem_.

So God forgive him, screams his inner-self, when he found his heart shattered beyond repair when he catch sight of his baby brother _smug_ smile from his position on Taehyun’s lap.

Once again. _Taehyun’s lap_.

His mother would definitely smack him upside the head for having this kind of thought about his barely-three-years-old baby brother, because really, how come someone that young, practically still a _toddler_ , will have the ability to summon that kind of expression, and on such angelic face too?

It might sound impossible and out of context and didn’t make any sense at all, but that’s exactly what Yeonjun see being displayed in his mind’s eyes.

So don’t blame him when he ended up letting out an embarrassing sound akin to a _whine_ to his younger boyfriend. 

“Babyyy, please pay attention to me too, you’ve been ignoring me since you came.”

Oh, and add that with him pulling on the younger’s sleeve while displaying a merge of a pout and something that suspiciously look like pained looking angry bird expression plastered on his handsome face.

Taehyun swears he almost couldn’t help the laugh from bursting out of his chest. But you see, it’s not Taehyun if he can’t control his expression and demeanor. Please. Taehyun and uncool _never_ belong in one sentence together.

“What do you mean? I greet you when I came, didn’t I?” he said cooly without taking his eyes off of the fluff in his lap.

Ah, and please also remember that Taehyun is actually an angel with a little devil hidden inside that small body. So when he purposely ignored Yeonjun’s plea, it’s purely out of him wanting to tease the older.

Yeonjun almost cry at this.

Why is his baby so cold!

“Yes you are, but after that you only play with Younha without even spare another glance in my direction! Do you, perhaps, didn’t love me anymore?” the older wailed loudly while dramatically clutched at his chest.

Taehyun just rolled his eyes at this. ‘Such a drama queen.’

Yeonjun gasped loudly upon seeing the younger reaction. “You’re not denying it?! Oh my god so it’s true! Nobody in this house loves me, even my baby brother, who I love with all of my heart, is betraying me by stealing all of your attention! Maybe I’m destined to be alone in this big big world, alone and unloved!” he said dramatically while making his way to the corner of the couch and proceeded to curled in on himself.

Taehyun just watch all of this unfolded in front of him with a blank expression plastered on his face, a blankness that gives nothing away from an outsider’s point of view. But inside, he’s actually laughing while rolling on an imaginary floor. This boyfriend of his is just _so_ dramatic sometimes.

His idiotic, dramatic boyfriend who he loves dearly.

After making sure that the little guy in his arm is really sleeping, which is actually a miracle considering all the ruckus his older brother made earlier, Taehyun slowly stand up and making his way to the baby room to deposits the small fluff to his crib.

He looks fondly at the sleeping baby who sucks on his thumb softly, fox ears folded on top of his head and furry red tail rounded around his body protectively. He wonders if baby Yeonjun is also like this, so cute and fragile looking, oozes out purity with no clue at all about this evil world. Just thinking about it caused something warm to bloom in his chest. He literally would do anything to keep his precious people safe and sound.

Okay now that this baby is sleeping, there’s another baby he needs to tend to.

A big baby who’s babier than any baby in this world.

His one and only baby.

Taehyun chuckles softly when he found Yeonjun still in the same fetal position as he is earlier when Taehyun brought his younger brother to the baby room.

“Hyung?” he tried calling.

No answer.

And this time, Taehyun really couldn’t help the laughter that bubbling out from his mouth.

Ah, he really loves his big baby.

Without any second thought Taehyun started petting the older’s fox ears that maybe he uncounsciously let out during his outburst softly. When it resulted with still no reaction whatsever from the older, Tahyun resorted to another trick which consisted of him lifting Yeonjun’s arm gently and snuggling his way to the older’s embrace. How he manages to do that in that small space is also beyond him.

He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips when the older automatically pulls him to his embrace and tightened his hold around his lithe frame. Seemed like he still has that power over the older, no matter how mad the older made himself appeared to be.

“Hyung, you know that I love you the most right? There are so many things I love in this world, but your position is on top of it all. And please don’t ask me to repeat it again.”

He can feel the older’s smile from it’s position on top of his head.

“I know baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on my twitter @tinyandbroken, sometimes I lose my mind there but rest assured, I won't bite!


End file.
